Academy Of Magic
by llBluell
Summary: A fan of Harry Potter travels into the world of Hogwarts. Arriving as Voldemort attacks the Potters, Jade Lynn creates a new school for magic. A school for the most gifted of them all. A school, which is soon to be known as the best school in the world. Meet Jade Lynn and her creation; The Academy of Magic. Rated T for later chapters


A fan of Harry Potter travels into the world of Hogwarts. Arriving as Voldemort attacks the Potters, Jade Lynn creates a new school for magic. A school for the most gifted of them all. A school, which is soon to be known as the best school in the world. Meet Jade Lynn and her creation; The Academy of Magic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything related to it. I am just writing this for fun.

Rating: T, for later chapters

Arrival

Jade sighed, and closed the cover of her copy of 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. She just had a book marathon, and although tomorrow was Sunday, she still stayed up quite late finishing the books. Luckily, on Monday she had a day off work due to construction of the new office. Two days of bliss, Jade thought and then the same old routine again.

It wasn't that she didn't like work, but she hated the monotony of working. Jade was very spirited, with random ideal all the time. Having schedules and deadlines made her feel cramped and trapped.

Thus, Jade took a great liking to the Harry Potter books, a series that keg her escape from the world. Jade, although having many stories thought up, never wrote them down due to the lack of time. However, she did enjoy reading fanfiction.

Jade stood up from the couch, her legs aching from the position she was sitting in for such a long time. As she crossed over to her bookshelf she thought how wonderful would it be if she was able to go to the Harry Potter world. As she slid Deathly Hallows into its slot she spoke aloud, "I wish I could go to Hogwarts".

Suddenly, wind swept through the room and before Jade knew it she was spinning, spinning, she was in darkness, the darkness was crushing her, and...

She awoke in darkness. She slowly sat up, on a stone floor as she realized. She looked around her and her breath was stolen away. Four long, wood tables stood in a big hall. She looked up, the roof of the hall was filled with flickering lights. "It's charmed to look like the sky. I read it in 'Hogwarts, A History'" she heard Hermione's voice in her head.

A goofy smile appeared on her face. "I'm in Hogwarts" she whispered. Then realization struck. "I'M IN HOGWARTS!", her voice echoed in the empty hall. Suddenly she heard a scuffle. She stiffened. Oh no, that was probably Filch.

She immediately stood up and practically ran to the wall, trying to melt into it. She stood silently for a few moments and as she thought it was safe to move, she saw a light illuminate a part of the hall. Filch. It seemed like centuries but somehow didn't see her. He soon went out of the hall still mumbling curses under his breath.

Jade breathed a sigh of relief. She was slowly defining a plan. Since she was much more than eleven, she was in no way able to attend Hogwarts. However, she also wanted to see if she was even able to do magic. The on,y places he could think of was the Room of Requirement. She left the Great Hall and stumbled around Hogwarts.

Walking around for a few hours, Jade some came upon a portrait in the middle of a long hallway. As she approached the portrait she suddenly decided to ray this hallway to see if it held the Room of Requirement. She had already tried more than 30 hallways, yet none worked. Walking back and forth Jade mumbled:

 _I need a place where I can settle down for a few years_

 _I need a place where I can settle down for a few years_

 _I need a place where I can settle down for a few years_

A door appeared in front of her. Almost squealing with delight, Jade rushed in, only to find a room suitable for living for any amount of time. She looked around and found living quarters, a kitchen and much much more. Jade smiled, this was going to be a few interesting years.

NEXT SCENE

The years went by. Jade tested herself for magical ability and realized that she had enough to even be accepted into Hogwarts. She took her OWLs after 2 years of study, earning mostly O with a few EE. She took the NEWTs after 2 more years of study. She got the same result. The year after she took her NEWTs, it was the Marauder's fifth year. Jade tried to help Snape keep his friendship with Lily, but working towards her Mastery made her unable to be at Hogwarts at all times.

Jade earned two Masteries in Charms and Arithmancy when the Marauders took their NEWTs. As Jade took a small vacation in the summer traveling across the world she started thinking about her future. Knowing that she couldn't help Harry Potter much without exposing herself was a big problem.

However, as she was travelling across Brazil, she met somebody who told her all about Castelobruxo, the Brazil magic school. From that one discussion Jade found a solution to her problems, she was going to create a new school for magic. In fact, she was going to create the best school of Magic so Harry Potter had no choice but to go there or risk his magical education. Jade smiled and set out on her quest. She had 17 years.

%Academy%Of%Magic%%Academy%Of%Magic%%Academy%Of%Magic%%Academy%Of%Magic%%Academy%Of%Magic%

A/N: I'm quite new to the world of fanfic writing. Please give me any feedback you have. I'll try to update this once a week.

A slight summary: The school that Jade made does become the best school in the world. The most important characters in Harry's year are Harry, Hermoine, Neville, Daphne. The most important characters in the year below Harry's are Ron, Ginny, and Luna.


End file.
